K'rul's Bar
K'rul's Bar was an establishment in the Estates District of Darujhistan located in the former temple of the Elder god near Worry Gate. It was located opposite the D'Arle Estate, third from the summit of Old K'rul's Avenue.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5 It was opened by three retired Bridgeburners, Picker, Blend, and Antsy. Krul's Bar consisted of a vast, low-ceilinged main taproom with a sunken floor which was once a transept or perhaps a congregation area. The narrow corridor between inset pillars along the back was once a colonnade bearing niches on which, long ago, stood funerary urns containing the charred, ashen remains of High Priests and Priestesses. The kitchen and the three storerooms behind it had once supplied sustenance to monks and the sanctioned blade-wielders, scribes and acolytes. Now they fed patrons, staff, and owners. Up the steep, saddled, stone steps to the landing on the upper floor, from which ran passages with sharply angled ceilings, were three sides of a square with the fourth interrupted by the front façade of the building. Eight cell-like rooms fed off each of these passages,those on the back side projecting inward (supported by the pillars of the main floor colonnade) while the two to either side had their rooms against the building's outer walls (thus providing windows). The cells looking out on to the taproom had had the inside walls knocked out, so that eight rooms were now three rooms, constituting the offices. The interior windows were now shuttered – no glass or skin – and Picker was in the habit of throwing them wide open when she sat at her desk, giving her a clear view of the front third of the taproom, including the entranceway.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11 Blend was in the habit of sitting at a small table in shadows right beside the door doing her "blending thing".Toll the Hounds, Chapter 1 In Memories of Ice After the Battle of Black Coral, High Fist Dujek Onearm allowed the surviving Bridgeburners to secretly retire as had been Whiskeyjack's wish.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.991-992 It was Antsy's idea to open a bar in Darujhistan, and he, Picker, and Blend used around half of their accumulated back pay to purchase and renovate the former K'rul's Temple. Perhaps driven by the popular belief that the place was haunted, their opening day was a disaster with no locals making an appearance. Instead, the Bridgeburners, Coll, Murillio, Kruppe, and Baruk gathered to hear former Imperial Historian Duiker narrate the tale of Coltaine and the Chain of Dogs.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, US SFBC p.997-1000 In Toll the Hounds After the attack on Krul's Bar by the Assassins' Guild, twelve pickled Seguleh were discovered interred in casks in the cellar, three of which were women.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 15 In Orb Sceptre Throne The Bridgeburners discovered a passage in the cellar where they ran into Tayschrenn (now known as T'renn) who had assumed the mantle of K'rul. Regulars at K'rul's Bar * Antsy – retired Bridgeburner and partner in the bar * Blend – retired Bridgeburner and partner in the bar * Picker – retired Bridgeburner and partner in the bar * Bluepearl – retired Bridgeburner * Duiker – former Imperial Historian * Fisher – bard * Hedry - serving girl * Larmas - cook * Mallet – retired Bridgeburner * Skevos - barkeep * Spindle - retired Bridgeburner Notes and references Category:Inns Category:Darujhistan